As a conventional game device utilizing lights, a game device shoots at a moving target using a light gun, etc., and reports hitting of the target with the shot light to a player by various means.
Using such a game machine, the player plays a game by shooting at the target with the gun. However, the interest of the player is simply whether or not the target is shot. Therefore, it was difficult to maintain the interest of the player.
A first purpose of the present invention is to provide a game device utilizing lights, which can carry out various operations by a player and can be played with maintained interest.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a game device that can play a game which returns an image moving like a ball game involving returning of a ball.